


General Fiction Drabbles

by mmanalysis



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Taylor as requested by pillowoffunk on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Fiction Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any Power Rangers characters. They belong to Saban corporation. I do not make any money off of the fanfiction.

People always thought Zack’s dancing at somber events was inappropriate. From his mom chiding him for dancing after his grandmother’s funeral service to dancing after his middle school team’s basketball team lost. 

But he couldn’t help it. Whenever the world got too sad for him Zack would try to liven himself and the others around him with his dance. He would never say it out loud but even when people scolded them their sadness would be temporarily forgotten. 

Now as they wave Tommy good-bye to being a power ranger, Zack begins to shuffle his feet a little, hearing an upbeat hip-hop music in his head. This time, no one stops him.


End file.
